1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable fluorescence detection system, and more particularly to the portable fluorescence detection system having a housing that receives a test unit, a light source device and an image capturing module for inspecting the test unit.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The paper-based analysis device applied to clinical usage has been widely developed. For example, specific antigens, antibodies or nucleic acids can be monitored by the colorimetry or fluorescence signals. However, the colorimetry is limited by specific chemical reactions. While the sensibility and storage convenience of fluorescence strip are better than that of the colorimetry, such as the enzymatic analysis, the fluorescence analysis needs expensive and complex optical instruments. In this respect, the fluorescence analysis cannot be effectively and widely implemented to the field of the point-of-care testing (POCT). The point-of-care testing is not performed in the conventional laboratory but is performed at a location, such as a consulting room, an emergency room, a ward and a home environment, proximate to a patient. That is to say, the basic requirements for the point-of-care testing are economical, prompt and convenient.
According to the foregoing descriptions, the extremely desired goal to be achieved is to provide a portable fluorescence analysis system.